Nocturnal Seduction
by Blood-of-Innocence
Summary: Inuyasha betrayed Kagome....Kagome hates Inuyasha? Kagome loves Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru loves Kagome? What does a sword have to do with this?
1. Default Chapter

Title : Nocturnal Seduction

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : : Inuyasha

Type : Alternate Reality

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 1

Rating : R

A/N : I just _had_ to do a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing sometime in my fanfiction lifetime. I just had to, given that it's one of my favorite pairings!

This fic starts out from about volume seventeen, when Inuyasha (that bastard) decides to protect Kikyo instead of Kagome. This would be a fic with two parts….I think. I haven't decided.

I'm sorry if the characters here are a bit OOC….I can't help it. But you will notice that Sesshomaru-sama has two arms…it just makes it easier to work with. In addition, I made it so that the Four Lords would have a single element to control. Here they are:

Northern Lands: Earth

Southern Lands: Fire

Eastern Lands: Wind

Western Lands: Water

So…..if you like it (or don't like it………… ;;), the review button's just down…there! points to bottom of page 

Disclaimer: ………………….I wonder why I've never appreciated the sky until now.

Prologue

'Damn him.'

'DAMN him.'

'DAMN HIM!'

Sobbing, Higurashi Kagome dropped down onto a rotting tree root, deplete of all energy. Her school uniform was, yet again, ripped, but this time Kagome was oblivious to it. All she did was stare into space, her heart working up to an uncontrollable rage unable to be quenched. All she could remember in the black depths of her mind was the oath of her beloved to protect another woman.

'Why, Inuyasha? Why? Why did you declare your protection for another woman? Was I...just a replacement for Kikyo until she proved to be worthy of your love?'

As the young woman curled her small hands into fists, the once innocent and carefree heart closed towards the once-loved hanyou. The mere thought of Inuyasha preferring Kikyo over her brought sadness and and a rage that she knew that she could never return to the hanyou again.

Somehow, her thoughts suddenly wandered over to the youkai that was Inuyasha's half-brother. 'Sesshomaru-sama,' the young miko thought, cocking her head slightly. It was strange. Whenever she thought or said his name, her heartstrings tugged in a painful way. Every time she saw him, that aching feeling increased when the youkai disappeared. Kagome was confused. Why did she have this feeling for the Lord of the Western Lands instead of Inuyasha?

Unbeknownest to her, a certain taiyoukai was watching her silently from his perch on a tall tree right above her. His glowing amber eyes blinked, feeling the raging then confused thoughts of the young woman below. Already he felt the tuggings of a bonding spell that he knew that he did not cast.

Ever since he had set his eyes upon her, he knew that he was somehow connected to her. He disliked the fact that he did not know what was going on. Looking up at the sky, he glared at it, daring any celestial being to meddle into his affairs.

The young woman would be visited tonight.

Chapter 1

"Kagome-sama…nande…?" Miroku looked at the rather odd attire of one of his female companions.

At the question of the houshi, Sango looked up from mending her Hiraikotsu and stared at her friend. "Kagome-chan…?"

Fifteen-year-old Higurashi Kagome was wearing a kimono.

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, konbawa," she said, carefully sitting down to avoid damaging the silk material of the dress. It was a deep, royal purple with with crimson sash. A rather large, floppy bow was tied in the back. Her hair was swept back with a red ribbon.

"I…just thought that it would be better if I blended in with the type of clothing you all wear," said Kagome.

"But…is that a kimono from your time?"

"Hai."

"No wonder. The fashion's so similar, but it's a lot more ornate," said Sango, carefully examining Kagome. Looking at her friend's face, she asked, "Is there a reason for you doing this?"

"…" When Kagome didn't answer, the taijiya persisted. "Is it because of…Inuyasha?"

"Please…" Kagome's pained voice stopped Sango and Miroku. "Don't talk about him to me…"

"That bastard," said Sango through clenched teeth. "I just wish that he didn't go to that…that…" She was so choked with emotion that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Perhaps it is not Inuyasha's fault, Sango," said Miroku. "After all, his love for Kikyo, despite the meddlings of Onigumo and Naraku, has not diminished even after fifty years." His left hand, covered by the single strand of prayer beads, tightened on his staff. The mere of mention of Naraku made his blood boil, remembering how he cursed Miroku's bloodline.

"But Inuyasha's stronger than that!" protested Sango. "Even though he is a hanyou and a baka, he's much stronger than that!"

"Do not forget that his hate for Kikyo was not strong as his love, Sango," said Miroku.

The three heard a cry from the forest. "Kagome-san! Inuyasha's back!"

"Back from that soul stealer," muttered Sango, instinctively tightening onto her Hiraikotsu. From the minute the hanyou had announced that he would protect Kikyo, she had the impulse to just hurt him for breaking Kagome.

The hanyou leaped from the trees and down on the ground in front of the three assembled there, and just stared at Kagome. He had never seen her in a kimono, except for the time when she had to wear some of Kaede's while her clothes dried from being washed. But to have her wear a full-blown kimono…

"Oi, Kagome, why're you wearing a kimono?" he asked. Immediately a flashback of Kikyo wearing a kimono suddenly came up in his mind.

"I just felt like it. Why?" asked Kagome. She took out her bow and arrows. "I'm going for a walk," she said.

"Kagome-chan," said Sango. "I'll go with you." To the taijiya's surprise, Kagome shook her head. "I'd rather go alone this time," Kagome said. She went off into the dark woods.

'Inuyasha…' The hanyou was on her thoughts as the young girl walked through the forest, and came to a clearing. Dropping onto a fairly large tree root, she placed her bow and arrows next to her, and dropped her head into her hands to cry.

'Why, Inuyasha? Why?' Her agitated thoughts flew through her head, leaving her despondent and disconsolate. 'Why do you affect me this way? Whenever I see you, I see your half-brother. What's happening to me? I've never felt like this anymore. Only these odd feelings for your half-brother make me confused and weepy.'

Suddenly, her head snapped up. "W-who's there?" she called, her eyes trying to penetrate the darkness of the forest. Reaching for her bow and arrows, she called out again. "Who's there?"

"You need no fear of me, wench." A tall, white figure emerged from the black shadows. Impassive amber eyes looked down at the small girl. Silver hair lightly dancing in the soft breeze. "Sesshomaru-sama."

The Lord of the Western Lands and half-brother to the hanyou Inuyasha blinked when he saw that the young ningen was alone. Odd. "Why are you not with the whelp?"

The mention of Inuyasha had Kagome's eyes filled with tears again. "Please…don't talk to me about him," she said, closing her eyes to ward off the pain.

'Interesting. She's not attached to the hanyou anymore. I don't sense any kind of bond,' thought the taiyoukai. 'But then, I only smelled the soul stealer from the hanyou.' "The whelp chose the soul stealer."

"Hai." To the girl's surprise, the youkai came forward and sat down on the root next to her. "Do you plan on staying with the hanyou?"

"Wakaranai." 'I shouldn't do this,' screamed Kagome mentally. The Lord of the Western Lands was rumored to be ruthless to her kind. He would kill her easily in a matter of seconds. So why was she talking to him as if they were allies? And why did he not kill her yet? "Are you going after the Tetsaiga?"

"If I am?"

"I will help you." This surprised the youkai. "And why would you help me? I have attempted to injure the hanyou before."

"Whether or not Inuyasha is hurt is none of my affair. Now that he has chosen my predecessor, Kikyo, I have no motive to stay or even help him. Although," added Kagome, reaching into her kimono and pulling out the chunk of the Shikon Jewel, "although, I have yet to gather all of the Shikon shards."

"I wish to destroy the Tetsaiga. That way, if the whelp would never be able to steal it had he the chance." Almost instinctively Sesshomaru touched the hilt of the Tenseiga. "However, this sword, despite its obvious flaws, has proved to be useful, even though it is used to save lives." He thought back to the ningen who was sleeping peacefully back at his palace.

"How do you expect to destroy Tetsaiga?" asked Kagome.

"There is a way. I would take the Tetsaiga to the Matsushima Lake and have it purified. To have the Tetsaiga purified is its death, for something so stained with blood cannot stand something so pure."

"How can you fight without Tetsaiga?" asked Kagome. Somehow, she felt relaxed in his presence. Despite the fact that he was a youkai, despite the fact that he was the lord of the Western lands, despite the fact that he was Inuyasha's half-brother…she felt as if she could trust him.

"...That would be a task that I would see to once I have the Tetsaiga destroyed." He turned to Kagome. "You will help me on this."

"Hai."

"Good." Standing up, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, then pressed a clawed finger to her forehead.

"Nani…?"

"The hanyou would immediately suspect that I was in the area. Not that he could catch up to me," muttered Sesshomaru. "Learn how to hide scents, wench. Perhaps then we could cooperate better." He turned and retreated into the forest.

"I will," Kagome said to the dark forest. She stood up and went back to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome-chan," said Sango the next morning.

"Hai?"

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"…No particular reason." Something in Kagome's tone made Sango wonder, 'What happened to Kagome in the span of a mere night? Hai, she acts the same towards me and the houshi, but towards Inuyasha…it's like as if she's mechanical.'

"Kagome!" Shippo came and jumped into her lap. "Are we going to look for more Shikon shards today?"

Kagome shook her head. "Iie, Shippo-chan. We're resting today…" She drifted off as the kitsune ran off to play with the butterflies. 'I wonder if I'll meet Sesshomaru-sama again.'

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and growled, 'What're you thinking about, Kagome?"

"Nothing."

"It'd better not be about another man or I'll—"

"Inuyasha?"

"Nande yo?"

"Osuwari." The clipped word sent the hanyou crashing down on the ground. Muttering expletives, Inuyasha yelled, "Oi! What was that for!" He fell silent when Kagome levelled a glare at him. 'What's wrong with her?' Inuyasha wondered, sulking at a nearby tree. 'We can't go looking for the shards with her like this!'

Kagome gathered some herbs and began to grind them to a fine powder using a mortar and pestle. Enclosing them in folded triangles of paper, she counted the packages. Perfect. She had a supply of medicinal herbs to last her—if nothing major happened—a couple of months. Checking her first-aid kit, she was relieved to see that her mother had replenished the diminishing supplies. Placing the triangles into the kit, she placed them in her bag.

"Kagome," said Kaede, coming out of her hut.

"Kaede-san," said Kagome, standing up.

"Might I speak with ye for a moment?"

"Hai." Kagome followed Kaede into the hut. Kaede, for privacy's sake, placed a powerful spell on the door and the windows. "Just in case someone tries to overhear our conversation," said the old woman.

"Nani yo, Kaede-san?" asked Kagome, sitting down on the ground, facing Kaede.

"Do not play innocent with me, Kagome. You were not alone during your walk the previous night, ne?"

Kagome lowered her head. "You noticed."

"Hai. And there has been a spell of concealment on ye, Kagome. A rather powerful spell, too, possibly from a very powerful youkai."

"A spell of concealment?"

"To mask the scent of the youkai who was with ye. To know this kind of concealment takes years to master, Kagome."

"Hai." Kagome took a deep breath, then said, "Kaede-san, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Ye may."

"I…have chosen sides."

"Sides, Kagome? For what? Surely ye're not siding with the hanyou Naraku."

"Iie. Not between me and Naraku. I already know that Naraku is an evil being, unworthy to be saved."

"I see."

"The person I choose…is Sesshomaru-sama."

The old lady stared at Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome? The half-brother of Inuyasha?"

"Hai."

"Is it because of Inuyasha's choosing of my elder sister?"

"Hai…"

"I see. What do you feel for Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, searching her heart to summon the feeling she felt for Inuyasha. "For Inuyasha…there is an emptiness that I can't even begin to explain, Kaede-san. I feel that if I am with him, I would eventually suffer from his company. I think it's because of the fact that I would be with him when he chose Kikyo over me, and Kikyo would eventually join us in our travels."

"Why Sesshomaru, Kagome?"

"For Sesshomaru…I only hated him because I was allied with Inuyasha. Looking back at the battle between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when Inuyasha received the Tetsaiga, I found that Sesshomaru was not truly evil, but only wanted a legacy of his father. Because he felt that he was weak, given the Tenseiga, he felt angry with himself, and was determined to prove to his father that he was strong. Inuyasha…I now feel that Inuyasha wanted the Tetsaiga because of the power it holds, not because of familial value.

"Kaede-san…If there is a chance that I would go away, separating myself from the rest of the group…please tell Inuyasha of my feelings and my reasons of going away." Kagome took out a piece of paper. "In addition, please give him this letter. This is the last thing I am asking of you."

Kaede was silent. "Very well," she said, and took the letter. "But Kagome, what are ye planning?"

The girl just smiled and shook her head.

The next night, Kagome went for another walk.

Sitting down on the same rotting root as she did the previous night, she leaned against the trunk, closing her eyes. This time, she was wearing a light blue kimono with a deep red sash.

Sesshomaru emerged from the dark shadows of the forest, stopping in front of the young woman. It was strange. He had looked forward to this meeting with the young miko.

Kagome opened her eyes. "Konbawa, Sesshomaru-sama."

"...Aa."

Sitting up on the root, Kagome said, "Why have you returned to this place?" She indicated the setting.

"...That is none of your affair."

Kagome sighed. "You're too abrupt, Sesshomaru-sama." Looking up at the inky sky, she said, "Inuyasha and I are traveling starting tomorrow, so we might not meet quite as often." She looked at him. "When are you going to retrieve the Tetsaiga?"

"I'll decide when, miko. You will be ready when I am," he said. As the taiyoukai and the miko looked at each other, a great wind rose up, lifting the long strands of hair and playing with it in the breeze.

Sesshomaru looked up at the night sky. "You have not placed a bonding spell on me, have you, miko?"

"Bonding spell?" Kagome remembered dimly what a bonding spell was, from Kaede. It was the first stages of the mating process of youkai. The male youkai would "mark" the female from a bite. The placement of the bonding mark varied; for youkai like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha (who had diluted blood rather than pure like his half-brother) the bonding mark was on the neck. It was only when the male and female mated would the mating process be complete. Kagome flushed, saying, "And why would I do that, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"...You have not felt it, wench?"

"Nani...?"

Sesshomaru briefly grimaced. Leave it to a ningen to not know the tell-taling signs of a bonding spell. "Quiet, miko." He stepped away until he was about fifteen feet away, then took a single step back.

Instantaneously Kagome felt something shift in her demeanor. It felt as if she was missing something, like a large chunk of her soul. She stared at the taiyoukai as he took a single step forward. The feeling of feeling completed came back again. Blinking in confusion, she asked, "Sesshomaru-sama...?"

"It appears that someone—or something—has put a bonding spell on us," said Sesshomaru. "Which explains your temperment, miko."

"Nani?" This time, Kagome flushed in anger. "I am not tempermental!"

Sesshomaru dismissed her exclamation with a flick of a hand. Reaching into his kimono sleeve, he produced a single earring. Dangling from the silver post was a deep blue crescent moon, matching the mark on the taiyoukai's forehead. He held it out to Kagome. She just looked at it, and then lifted her eyes to the Western lord's amber eyes, unable to comprehend what was going on. "Nani...?"

"Take it, wench." Kagome immediately obeyed, and Sesshomaru said, "It is a shield. Do not take it off, or the hanyou will detect my scent." 'Not to mention it would be easier for me to visit her whenever it pleases me,' thought Sesshomaru. Turning, he started for the shadows. "Go back to your camp, miko. Perhaps the next time we meet I will bring Rin."

"Rin?" Kagome's question came unanswered as the youkai disappeared. Absently, she figured the crescent moon ornament, dangling from her ear. She stood up and made her way back to the camp, just as Sesshomaru ordered. She smiled a bit. Somehow, she felt comforted by his presence. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of meeting the youkai again.

A/N: So….whaddya think?

I thought that it would be fun to do a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic. Knowing my dirty mind, pay attention to the title. "Nocturnal Seductions" has a deeper meaning that what is implies.

As in all of my fics, there is a recurring theme (or element) for this story. I will spoil it for all you readers and say it: night. Night can imply romance, but it can also mean deception. For this fic, the two meanings apply: Sesshomaru, despite all his hatred for ningens, is falling for Kagome (against his will), and vice versa. However, their love would have to be under wraps to go undetected by Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku.

Yeah...Sesshomaru _will_ get a sword, but from the most unlikely person. It will probably be revealed in the next few chapters, and you will get hints of it along the way.

I am still debating if I should draw out the nightly meetings and the falling in love...should I make it a _coup de foudre_, as the French say, "struck by lightning," or should I make it develop and become complex? Please tell me!  
Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Nocturnal Seductions

By : BloodofInnocence

Category : Inuyasha

Type : Alternate Reality

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 2

Rating : R

A/N: groans Geez…..it's, like, four in the MORNING, of all times….

Yeah, this is my basic schedule. Get up, eat breakfast, go to school, come back, eat, fall into bed for a blissful one or two hours, get up, do homework, fall asleep on desk for thirty minutes, get up, eat breakfast………You know the routine, right? --;;

yawns I just finished homework for AP Language and Composition. I just thought that I would start on this chapter before I go kerplunk on the keyboard.

Filling out college applications concurrently is REALLY distracting…………

Disclaimer: I own the graphic novels that I bought of Inuyasha…..

Last Time…

_"Take it, wench." Kagome immediately obeyed, and Sesshomaru said, "It is a shield. Do not take it off, or the hanyou will detect my scent." 'Not to mention it would be easier for me to visit her whenever it pleases me,' thought Sesshomaru. Turning, he started for the shadows. "Go back to your camp, miko. Perhaps the next time we meet I will bring Rin."_

_"Rin?" Kagome's question came unanswered as the youkai disappeared. Absently, she figured the crescent moon ornament, dangling from her ear. She stood up and made her way back to the camp, just as Sesshomaru ordered. She smiled a bit. Somehow, she felt comforted by her presence. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of meeting the youkai again._

Chapter 2

"Why do you hate ningens?" asked Kagome two months later.

"..." The youkai lord looked at Kagome. Flustered, she said, "You said yourself that you detested ningens."

The moon was full that night. Its soft glow enveloped the two figures at their meeting place, a spot under a tall sycamore tree. Sesshomaru felt unusually relaxed. It was odd. The wench was able to calm him, even when he was in a fairly bad mood when he came to visit her. "My otou-san...mated with a ningen shortly after my okaa-san's death. I was grown, and had fought in numerous battled along his side when the hanyou was born. His new mate soon influenced his thinking and his actions, making him weak as a woman. He soon met his downfall in a crucial battle against a ningen army. He did not want to fight, and that in itself a weakness that could not—and would not—be tolerated of a taiyoukai. Even as he lay dying, his thoughts were on the ningen. His last breath was spent saying her name."

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

He slanted her a glance. "I despise ningens because of the fact that they weaken strong youkai. It is a curse to mate or desire a ningen, for you would die. It has happened to the whelp."

"Isn't it better to love freely than than hold love within?" When the taiyoukai looked at with an almost confused expression, she said reflectively, "It's better than being afraid of being weak. Perhaps it's that chance at happiness rather than not having it at all."

"You have a naïve outlook on life, miko."

"I'd rather trust than hurt myself keeping what I feel within. That way if I get rejected, it would be only me who would get hurt."

"A fool's belief, miko."

"Perhaps. But I feel that I would much rather have happiness than regret." The two fell silent, basking in the warm moonlight. That sense of discomfort and fear had dissipated, giving way to a sense of calm and companionship. Kagome had talked with Kaede and Sango to discover what feelings she felt for Sesshomaru, although Sango didn't know about the youkai lord, and now knew what she felt. She had promised to herself that she would talk about those feelings sometime in the future, when the time was right. Sesshomaru had softened a little, but not enough for Kagome to talk about her feelings. She needed to feel secure that the youkai had _some_ feelings for her before she could broach the subject.

"Are you ready to take the Tetsaiga?"

"Patience, miko. It will come soon." Standing up, he said, "Until next time, miko." He disappeared as a single wisp of air covered his body.

Kagome stood up from her seat, sighing. It was always like this, the youkai going abruptly away, leaving her, and visiting her at the most unlikely times. But still...

She smiled as she neared the camp. It was comforting to know that she had a companion to talk to during restless nights. It was odd; she felt so safe with him, once the wary feelings wore off. She had gotten to know him better than she expected; she even met the little girl Rin, who was five years old. It was an unusual, if not downright strange, relationship between her and the youkai. But...she liked it.

Snuggling into her sleeping bag, she closed her eyes, drifting away to dream about gleaming silver hair and glowing amber eyes.

"Kagome-chan," said Sango hesitantly as the group was eating breakfast.

"Nani?" Kagome looked up from playing with Shippo.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"...Hai. Nani yo?"

"You've been sleeping a lot later than the rest of us lately. Why?"

Kagome suddenly sat still, abruptly stopping playing with the young kitsune to look at Sango. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha looking at her intently: it was clear that he, too, was curious about her late outings. Kikyo, who had started traveling with them earlier, looked disinterested.

"..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Kagome-sama," said Miroku. His left cheek was red because of an earlier incident involving his hand and Sango's body. It seemed that he calmed down from that.

"I...just felt ill, and I took some pills. They keep me up," lied Kagome, turning to eat some food before turning to Shippo. Sango noticed that Kagome didn't quite meet her eyes as she played with Shippo.

"We should go," Kagome said abruptly with a bright smile, standing up. She gathered her things, packing them in her bag and dumping it behind her bicycle. She had some of her kimono designed in such a way that the skirt had two slits going up the sides, facilitating her legs to ride her bicycle, and also run and fight. Picking up Shippo and depositing him in her bicycle basket, she turned and said, "Ready?"

The rest had prepared to leave, and nodded at her assent. Kikyo just looked at Kagome with something akin to resentment. Kagome looked away from Kikyo's glare to start walking, holding up her bicycle.

_"Traveling, miko?"_ The youkai lord's deep voice penetrated her mind as she drifted off.

_"Sesshomaru-sama. How is Rin?"_

_"...Well." _The two were silent. Finally, Kagome said, _"We're heading towards the Western Lands. Inuyasha said something about taking advantage of his hereditary rights. What is he talking about?"_

_"..."_

_"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you there?"_

_"Meet me at the blue waterfalls when you settle down tonight, miko." _The taiyoukai abruptly broke the mental connection, and Kagome chuckled inaudibly. For all of Sesshomaru's abrupt manner and arrogant attitude, he was almost adorable when he was thinking. Kagome brightened at the thought of meeting him, again, in the dead of the night.

"Houshi-sama," murmured Sango. She and Miroku took up the rear, just behind Inuyasha. The hanyou payed close attention to the conversation.

"Hai?"

"Don't you think there's something wrong with Kagome-chan? If not wrong, maybe different?"

"Hai. It just doesn't add up. If Kagome-sama couldn't sleep, wouldn't she just waited until she slept? Why would she get up and wander off?"

"Wakaranai. Do you think that Kagome's up to something?"

"Iie. Kagome-sama's not the type to actually do something evil, such as allying herself with Naraku, behind our backs. If she were to change sides, she would do it openly."

"That's true." The two fell silent, then Sango said, "Did you notice the ornament that Kagome-chan wears nowadays? She never takes it off."

"Hai. When I took a look at it, it was a protective charm of a very powerful youkai. That kind of specific charm can do multiple things, such as protecting the wearer, communicate, go to, or even protect the scent of the youkai if visiting."

"Honto ni?" asked Sango with wide eyes.

"Hai." Miroku nodded gravely. "A charm like that would be extremely valuable. But...why would Kagome-sama have it?"

Inuyasha tuned the rest of the muted conversation out as he pondered about what Miroku had said. It was a protection charm...and that Kagome was acting odd lately. It was true that Kagome was acting strangely, mostly towards him. It was as if her warmth had dissipated each time she spoke or even looked at him. What was going on?

Kagome went to the dictated destination and saw the beautiful waterfalls. She gasped at the sheer beauty and tranquility it transpired. Taking off her sandals and hiking up her skirt, she waded her way to a rock near the mouth of the water, and climbed on it. Propping herself up by her arms, she looked up at the star-dotted sky and sighed in happiness of having a few precious moments appreciating nature.

"Miko." The voice next to her did not surprise her very much. Sesshomaru-sama tended to show up at the most unexpected times. "Sesshomaru-sama."

"You seem resigned, miko." The youkai lord observed her with cool amber eyes.

"Mm. Do I really?" she asked.

"Hai."

"So...how is the great taiyoukai of the Western lands tonight?" she asked, her mouth curving into a sensuous smile as she regarded the youkai through blue-grey eyes.

"Do not ask such ridiculous questions, miko," he stated, even though his shoulders sagged a bit from exhaustion. It was clear that he was under some kind of stress. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Nothing of your affair, miko."

"Oh?" This made the taiyoukai's eyebrows rise. Even though he had stopped calling the woman-child "wench," he still did not address her by her name. And even the almost maddeningly way she questioned him drew him closer to her, awed by her beauty and compassion.

"There are...complications," he said stiffly. He lifted his head to look at the night sky. When the girl looked at him expectantly, wanting him to elaborate, he did. "I am expected to produce a heir."

"Ah...sou desu," murmured Kagome. A youkai lord like him was expected to "continue" the line. It didn't matter if he wished it or not; if he didn't produce an heir, his lands would be taken away and given to someone who was willing. And since the Western lands have been in Sesshomaru's family for centuries, it was only prudent to preserve his ancestors' legacy. She asked, "What...are you going to do about it?"

"...Wakaranai." This made the girl look at him, puzzled. The youkai kept looking up at the night sky, studying the twinkling stars. He looked especially...beautiful that night. 'Beautiful,' Kagome thought. 'A beautiful youkai.' Playing with a lock of raven hair, she observed the Lord of the Western Lands. It was no wonder why she fell in love with him even though he didn't know that. Even though women would kill for him, Kagome sensed a strangling loneliness that lasting throughout his long lifetime. A loneliness she achingly wished she could soothe with all her being.

Immersed in her thoughts, Kagome leaned back on the rock, unaware that she was at a precarious position. She let out a yelp as she plummeted towards the water.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him and effectively prevented her fall. But he didn't let go. It was kind of comforting, holding her.

Warmth. That was all she felt as she relaxed in the youkai's embrace. Kagome breathed in his comforting scent. He smelled good, of the forest and incense. His silk kimono felt smooth against her cheek. She sighed inaudibly, content to just stay like that forever.

A rustle interrupted their peaceful interlude. Sesshomaru looked up and stood on the rock, looking at the bushes suspiciously. Then he recognized the aura. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The five-year-old girl ran out of the bushes, splashing in the water to get to her guardian and her mother—or so she called Kagome. She was hoping that Okaa-san would live together with Sesshomaru-sama like all the other children's parents do, but she had to settle with this—for now.

"How did you get here, Rin?" asked Kagome, opening her arms to let the little girl climb into her lap.

The little girl pouted. "Jaken-sama fell asleep and wouldn't take Rin outside, so Rin went outside and got Ah-Un!" she said, referring to the two-headed hassenchi youkai who carried Rin around the lands with Sesshomaru.

As she cradled the little girl, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with soft eyes. She felt that maternal tug with the dear little girl. The youkai lord had settled back down on the rock, looking down at the little girl he had taken in two years before. It was strange. It was as if she was the miko's young daughter. They were so much alike in their innocence that he never seemed to cease to marvel about the similarities.

"Rin is happy...are you happy, Okaa-san, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin from Kagome's bosom.

"Hai, Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"...Hai." The youkai lord's answer made Kagome looked up in surprise. Tonight, as whenever Rin was there, Sesshomaru's amber eyes were soft, almost kind. With her, they were warm. Together, they made a potent combination to make any woman smile and be content.

"Rin is tired...are you tired, Okaa-san, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, yawning.

"A little bit," said Kagome, smiling down at the little girl. Rin was dozing, not really listening to what Kagome said but concentrated on her voice.

"Rin is sleeping...are you sleeping...Okaa-san..." Rin drifted off, sleeping peacefully against Kagome.

Kagome held her in her arms for a few moments, then looked up at Sesshomaru. "What should we do, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He held out his arms towards her as an answer, and she desposited the little girl in the youkai's arms. He said, "You will reach my home in about two days, if all goes well. Send a signal to notify me."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." She walked with him into the forest until they reached the patiently waiting Ah-Un. Depositing Rin on its back, Sesshomaru turned and said, "Until next time...Kagome." He disappeared, with streams of winds riffling through the grass as evidence of his presence.

Kagome watched him go, whispering, "Until next time..."

"A village!" Kagome said as she saw huts and the busy chattering filling the air.

"Finally," breathed Sango. "We all needed supplies."

Kagome looked back to smile at her. "Why don't we find rooms at the inn, and then we'll go out to buy supplies?"

"Hai!" chorused Sango and Miroku; Kikyo just looked at her in resentment and Inuyasha brooded on some whimsical subject.

The hanyou sat on a branch in the forest as he mused over some things, particularly about Kagome.

Now that Kikyo had started traveling with them, he was aware of Kagome at a heightened sense, much more than when Kikyo was not traveling with them. He noticed that her rare laugh sparkled and that her unusual blue-grey eyes twinkled like jewels reflecting sunlight. He noticed that her hair was like silk when the breeze played with it and the long, white column of her neck was bared to entice various men, ningen and youkai alike. Her mouth was tempting when she smiled, and her body was stared after by men. She was an unknowing witch; she enchanted everyone around her. Hell, he found himself lusting after her whenever she twisted her body into an exciting way. He mentally cursed himself. He felt himself being aroused by merely _thinking_ about her!

Clamping on his arousal, he glared at the space before him. Damn it. Not now! Not after he finally chose Kikyo! He chose Kikyo once and for all. He cannot turn from his decision.

Could he?

"Ne, Kagome-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Do you have an ideal man?" asked Sango as the two women settled into the hot springs.

"Ideal man?" Kagome thought for a moment, absently playing with the pendant that hung from her ear. It became a habit for her to play with it whenever she was thinking, bored, or nervous. She said after a few moments, "First you tell me, Sango-chan."

"Ano...all right. My ideal man...would be strong enough to fight with me, nice-looking, have an ambition and a sense of humor." Sango looked over at Kagome. "Now you tell me."

"Mm...my ideal man...would be strong and powerful," mused Kagome. "He would be tall and have a dangerous aura about him. Oh, hai. He would have to be handsome and protective of me. He would intuitively know my needs and fulfill them."

Sango looked at Kagome for a moment. "You mean Inuyasha?"

"Iie." Kagome shook her head. She had long before gotten over the hanyou in her heart. "I stopped loving Inuyasha long before, once I accepted the fact that he would never love me."

"Do you...plan to get married, Kagome-chan?"

"Eh! G-get m-m-married!" Kagome was truly startled with the taijiya. It wasn't like Sango to talk about flowery subjects like men and marriage.

"Well..." Sango looked at the trees wistfully. "Once a girl got to the age of eighteen, she basically has no chance of marrying. I'm eighteen right now, and with no marriage offers. It is a disgrace for a girl to be a spinster."

"I see. Is there...any man whom you're interested in right now?" asked Kagome curiously.

"I-iie! Masaka!" Sango stuttered, her face abloomed with color. Kagome noticed the blush, and smiled like a feline. "Sango-chan, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked in a teasing voice. She just giggled when the taijiya's face flushed even more.

Kagome sighed contentedly as she snuggled under the covers of her futon. The inn provided much more than a room. They also provided good food, a bath, and a private room for herself! She wondered why they were so obliging to her. She had asked the innkeeper, but only received a cryptic answer about being paid to do it.

'But who would have so much money?' she thought, turning on her stomach and staring off into space. 'Sango-chan needs the money, Miroku-sama—well, he _has_ money, but he needs it, too. I doubt that Inuyasha has any money, and Kikyo—well, she can get rooms with her occupation and her fame. Shippo doesn't even have money since he's so little. So, who could pay for this?'

Her thoughts wandered over to Sesshomaru. The inn they were staying in were in the Western lands...

_"What are you thinking about?" _ asked Sesshomaru suddenly.

_"Kyaaa! Sesshomaru-sama, don't startle me like that!"_ Kagome protested.

_"Keh. I trust that you find your rooms comfortable."_

_"Sesshomaru-sama, did you pay the innkeeper for this?"_ she asked in wonder.

_"..."_

_"You did, didn't you?"_

_"Aa."_

_"Domo arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama," _ Kagome said sincerely.

_"Aa."_

_"Rin wa?"_

_"Sleeping."_

_"Mm. Sesshomaru-sama, have you found a sword yet? Are you close in fighting Inuyasha for the Tetsaiga?"_

_"..." _The enigmatic silence of the youkai was making her frustrated. _"Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_"Soon."_

_"What do you mean, 'soon?' You've been saying that since a month ago!"_

_"Soon," _ Sesshomaru repeated. Kagome thought about shouting at him, but knew that he wouldn't tolerate that. Nor could she pummel him, since he was stronger than her and he wasn't actually there.

_"You are alone, aren't you?" _ he asked.

_"Hai. We all got our own rooms...except for..."_

_"The whelp_," finished Sesshomaru for her.

_"Shippo is with Sango at the moment. They all are downstairs, eating. I complained of a headache and went to bed early."_

_"Aa."_

_"Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_"Aa."_

_"What should I do if Inuyasha asks me about the earring you gave me? Since he's...partly of the blood, shouldn't he know about it?"_

_"...For once, miko, you make sense."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I will arrange for something. Are you sure you are alone?"_

_"Hai. Nani yo?"_

_"The whelp is right outside your door."_

Kagome looked up, and sure enough, Inuyasha was standing there, one hand on the open doorway. "Nani yo, Inuyasha?" she asked. _"What do I do, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_"Matte. Patience, miko. First hear what the whelp has to say."_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's tone was unnerving. It was that of a moony man over a woman. Kagome repeated, "Nani yo, Inuyasha?"

"I..." Inuyasha licked his lips nervously. "I...wanted to ask you something."

"Hai?"

"That earring...did you get that from a youkai?"

Kagome stiffened. _"What do I do, Sesshomaru-sama? Inuyasha just asked—"_

_"Quiet, miko. I know what he said."_ Kagome could feel the taiyoukai thinking as he quickly came up with a strategy of evasion. He dictated what Kagome said to the hanyou.

"And if I did?" Kagome asked softly, looking steadily in the hanyou's eyes. She was instantaneously reminded on how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had similar physical features.

"Where did you get it?" Inuyasha asked. His hands curled into clenched fists in his kimono. Kagome didn't even deny of associating with another youkai—or even a hanyou, for that matter. She couldn't be allied with Naraku, right?

Long lashes lowered over the odd blue-gray eyes as Kagome contemplated whether to annoy Inuyasha and not answering, or just going ahead to answer him truthfully, and still annoy him.

_"Do not answer him directly, miko." _Sesshomaru's voice came through loud and clear.

_"He might find out later. What would happen then?"_

_"Even if he is able to find out, he will be helpless to do anything. The amulet I gave you is a heirloom of my family, and since it is very old, it is very powerful."_

_"Wakatta."_

Looking up, Kagome tossed her long, black hair and said honestly, "Do you really think I would tell you, Inuyasha?" She watched as something flickered in the hanyou's eyes, then Inuyasha said, "Have you allied yourself with Naraku?"

She stared at him, anger heating her cheeks. "Kesshite, Inuyasha," she said softly, her eyes flashing angrily. "Do you really think that I would ally myself with Naraku just because you chose to give yourself to an undead miko? Do you think that I'm that _weak_?"

Inuyasha gaped at the miko laying down on the futon. He had never seen Kagome like this. Sure, she did get irritated from him, but it was never like this. He could feel energy rolling off of her, complimented with a more cool, dangerous aura. It was dangerous, this power. The powers of a miko elevated by raw power of a youkai. It was a potent combination, and a dangerous one at that. One should be prudent when being around a person like that; one can never predict the futon.

But…that aura was strangely familiar…

"Go." The single word jerked him from his thoughts. He looked at Kagome, who was staring at the wall facing her. Her voice was resigned, any mention of fury gone. "I do not have the will nor the energy to face you, Inuyasha. In the future, perhaps, but not now."

Already Kagome's thoughts have drifted over to Sesshomaru, forgetting about Inuyasha and his reaction to her resigned tone. But…the taiyoukai was distracting. _"Do you think that Inuyasha would leave it like this, Sesshomaru?"_

_"Perhaps."_ But Sesshomaru, too, was distracted. He felt something in the miko that made him uneasy. It was just a flicker, but all the same, it gave him a premonition. The miko was holding something within her. He knew the legend about the Shikon no Tama numerous times by his father, Inutaisho, but it was different. The power within the miko seemed to call out to him, inticing him with the hint of indestructible raw power, demanding to be controlled. He should look through the ancient scrolls to determine what this could be.

_"Mm…"_ Kagome startled the youkai out of his thoughts, and he focused on the young woman, growing alarmed at her mental state. In his mind, a vision of the young miko curled up in pain, beads of sweat running down her forehead as she panted, trying to ward off the pain…

_"Nande yo, Kagome?"_

_"It…hurts…"_ Kagome curled further into herself, trying to block the pain. It threatened to rip her apart, this pain. Everywhere hurt, but it was her chest that threatened to shatter with this pain.

_"What hurts?" _ he asked, helpless to do anything. All he could do is send mental commands to the young miko to calm and give herself to the darkness.

_"Everywhere…"_ As Kagome slipped into the darkness, she heard a whispering in her ear: "The time is coming…"

A/N: Yup…the plot is thickening.

Just yesterday my friend asked me why Sesshomaru is seeming to avoid his half-brother. Well, Sesshomaru knows that Inuyasha would, if he found out about the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome, harm her for her "betrayal." Of course, Inuyasha betrayed Kagome long before that…

About the power that's growing in Kagome, that will be revealed in the later chapters. I still have not decided if I should drag this first part out; there will be a sequel, I can definitely say that. On the content, I'm not sure. Probably about attaining peace without Naraku and the major bashing of Kikyo and Inuyasha, I suppose.

Also, the same friend asked me when Sesshomaru and Kagome will be intimate with each other. Oo;; Um…well, at least Sesshomaru and Kagome _hugged_ in this chapter…right? No.

Mm…I _might_ write about Sesshomaru and Kagome's first kiss in the next chapter. I haven't decided if this fic will contain a lemon, but most likely. I don't know if I'm going to post it up, but if I do, it might be on or at another site where I'm going to start posting up fics. If kicks me out, believe me, I am going to fight _like hell_ to keep my identity. It's a part of me, and I'm proud of it, actually. (But who is proud of being a purely R-rated authoress with, like, only _one_ fic rated PG-13 and under?)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Nocturnal Seductions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : : Inuyasha

Type : Alternate Reality

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 3

Rating : R

A/N: .;; I am SO behind on updating my other fics……

Please don't kill me people. As I said in the last chapter (refer to it), I have a tendency to have very _violent_ mood swings; that is, I am prone to be very hyper one moment then just downright depressed the next. I also tend to be very compulsive…a relative told me a year ago that it tends to run in the family. ;;

Sorry if the chapters lately are longer than usual. I have another tendency to rant……if you ask a very good friend of mine, when I rant, I rant. And boy, do I sound _way_ illogical by the time I'm done….

Disclaimer: Hello. I am flat broke. Seriously. So please do not sue me. I do not own Inuyasha. points Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, who lives half a globe away…..

Chapter 3

It was Sango who found Kagome unconscious in her futon the next morning. The group wasted no time in summoning the inn doctor, who was puzzled as to why Kagome was struck with this illness. He asked Inuyasha, who was the last person to see Kagome, about her health. The hanyou was quiet, silently recalling the situation.

Ever since he announced to the group that he would protect Kikyo, he had this nagging feeling that at that moment, Kagome changed. She became another person altogether. Oh yes, she was still smiling and laughing, but that was increasingly rare whenever he was with them. He heard her laugh merrily with the houshi, Sango and Shippo whenever he wasn't around. But, when he returned to the camp, Kagome's laugh died down, leaving behind a chilled exterior towards him. He knew why, but he thought that Kagome would accept his position; apparently, she did not.

But who was this youkai who obviously went to great pains to protect his Kagome? It was clear that it was a very powerful youkai: Inuyasha had attempted to shatter the barrier around Kagome that was formed by the amulet only to be damaged himself, mentally and physically. Once he attempted to follow Kagome only to be blocked by a powerful barrier surrounding the area she was in, obscuring his view and trapping her. He had returned to the camp, dejected, and silently waited for Kagome to come back, the barrier and visitor gone and a dreamy look in her eyes and wistful smile on her face. Not noticing him, she would climb back into her sleeping bag and drift off, presumably dreaming about the youkai.

Inuyasha was not as stupid and dense as he came across to be. He knew that a youkai was visiting _his_ Kagome. And it infuriated him. No youkai had the right to touch what was his. Once he found out, he would rip that youkai apart, piece by piece, so that not any being could them and piece him back together.

And he would enjoy every moment of it.

Sesshomaru suddenly frowned in discontent.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why are you angry?" asked Rin, looking up from drawing on one of the scrolls that served as her sketchbook—the scrolls were usually filled with pictures of flowers or a protraiture of her, Sesshomaru, and Kagome, along with Jaken to the side.

The youkai lord waved a hand to dismiss the question, and thought about what had just happened.

Inuyasha was stewing. And possessive. And unknowingly sent out a mental message to him about his state.

He could feel Kagome resting in her unconscious state; he wanted a few more hours before waking her. He could tell that with his visits that she did not get as much sleep as she wanted. He gave her an opportunity to rest before arriving in his immediate domain. He also wanted time to research something.

And hit the jackpot.

He knew what was growing in Kagome. The miko proved to be very powerful, that was true. But that stemmed not from the Shikon no Tama, but something else. Once that unknown power was expelled from her body, it would be the Shikon no Tama which would be her source of energy and power instead. Which meant that he was nearly ready.

But it didn't explain the primal urge he experienced to take the miko as his own, to mate her and mark her. He was careful not to show it to the miko, but it was a senuous torture to see her body innocently twisting, showing off her attributes.

He sighed. His friend, Lord of the Northern Lands, had told him about three moons past that he needed someone to rut with in order to rid himself of all this tension. He scowled, remembering that remark. He had no intention of merely buying a woman to satisfy himself; it was below him and dirty—only male ningen were deprave enough to buy up to two or three women a night to satisfy their coarse lust. And the pressure to take a mate was increased due to the fact that male youkai was soon entering a time of year when they are aware of the female gender, ningen and youkai alike, at an increased rate. There have been stories of youkai going crazy and rutting so violently to the point of harming the woman.

Sesshomaru rubbed a finger against his forehead. If he was thinking of this, it was clear that he needed rest. Now.

He gently woke Kagome from her deadened state with a simple mental command, and felt her awaken. _"Had a good sleep, miko?"_

_"Sesshomaru-sama…what's happening to me…?"_

_"Daijoubu ka?"_

_"Daijoubu."_

_"If you leave in a few hours, you will arrive tomorrow at my home. Inuyasha will most likely visit me in the study to find out about his 'hereditary rights.' If you go to the private gardens, Rin will be there with Jaken. Make sure that no one follows you."_

_"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Arigatou." _The sleep-laden quality of her voice indicated that she had slept well, even in her unconscious state. The laziness in her voice made him just want to stretch out and relax. It was dangerous, this power the miko wielded over him.

_"Sesshomaru-sama, Sango-chan and the others are leaving right now."_

_"Aa."_ He ended the connection, and turned back to his records. Being a youkai lord was tedious.

It wasn't long before Kagome and the others reached the Western Lord's personal domain. It loomed before them, with tall marble walls separating it from the surrounding forest.

Standing just outside the tall gates, Inuyasha looked up at his former home. Strange on how he was able to live in this building without going crazy. After Okaa-san died, he chose to live outside the home, running free through the forests. He didn't return when he heard that Otou-san died in battle. He didn't contact his half-brother, and vice-versa. For nearly a century the two avoided contact with each other, preferring to "talk" with fists whenever they met. Until now.

Inuyasha had realized that he had hereditary rights, probably among them the right to learn the secret arts that had been retained through the family. Ever since he went out on his own, he had trained, hoping to be strong enough to learn how to control the element Inutaisho had mastered flawlessly in his youth.

Come to think of it, had Sesshomaru?

"Inuyasha," said Shippo, popping up from his place in the bicycle basket, "get a move on or someone'll think that you're just a 'fraidy-cat."

Inuyasha twisted his neck to glare at the young kitsune, but all the same opened the gates. He led the group through the land and came up to the castle.

Suddenly, a taiyoukai appeared before them, bowing respectfully. "Sesshomaru-sama has sent me to lead you." He turned and led them in.

The quiet elegence of the home reflected on the lord's tastes and personality. The manner was subdued yet bright. Many vases filled with flowers littered the hallway.

They arrived in front of tall doors. The guide knocked his hand on the doors.

"Come in." Sesshomaru's voice was unmistakable. The doors opened, and the guide led them in.

Sesshomaru was sitting, looking through scrolls. He gave no indication of acknowledging the group as he closed one scroll and pulled out another.

"Sesshomaru!"

The youkai lord looked up to see the whole group staring at him. His eyes shifted over to Inuyasha. "I see you have decided to take up your hereditary rights."

"Shut up and let's get down to business. When do I start?" asked Inuyasha.

Elegant eyebrows rose. "Start?"

"Hai. When do I start?" said Inuyasha impatiently.

Sesshomaru considered the hanyou, instantly aware of what the whelp wanted. Inuyasha wanted to learn the arts of the sacred taiyoukai line, did he. "What are the 'hereditary rights' you think you have, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What do you think? To learn the arts of the taiyoukai line, obtain access to the throne, mate to produce an heir, and to battle the current lord for dominance."

"Incorrect, Inuyasha. I believe you're confusing for other hereditary rights." Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the shelf. Instead of wearing his armor, he was wearing a midnight kimono. He took out a scroll and opened it. "For a...son like you," Sesshomaru said, "you have the right to battle the current lord for dominance, be buried in sacred ground, and obtain a high position in leading youkai forces in times of war."

"Nande!"

"You forget one little detail, whelp." Closing the scroll and putting it back on the shelf, he turned to the seething hanyou. "Since time began, a hanyou had been unable to take the position of a lord. Because of the lowly position, it was decided that only a pure youkai could take the throne. Except for a few exceptions, only pure youkai have ruled the lands."

"Exceptions? What damned exceptions are there!"

Sesshomaru's eyes rose slightly at the sight of the growling hanyou. "You never did pay attention to your lessons as a child, Inuyasha." Ignoring the audible growl, he said, "You may stay here for a few days, but do not break anything. I have other matters to settle." Picking up a scroll, he went back reading, leaving Inuyasha to stew and the others just standing here. "Jaken," said Sesshomaru.

"Hai, m'lord?" The bowing youkai scampered at his lord's call.

"Show them to their rooms."

After Jaken showed Inuyasha and Kikyo, Sango and Shippo, and Miroku to their rooms, he said to Kagome, "Sesshomaru-sama requested that you have a room in a separate wing."

"Nani?" Kagome was startled.

"Follow me." The youkai led her to another wing. He opened doors to reveal a spacious room. Kagome looked at Jaken in confusion.

Jaken grumbled, "It is utterly _unethical_ to offer this lowly ningen a room of this size." He tottered away, grumbling under his breath about hypnotic ningen—first Rin, now Kagome.

Entering the room, Kagome looked around. It was quiet and closed off from the rest of the castle; Kagome was relieved. She wanted some privacy for a change.

Setting down her big yellow bag, she threw herself over the futon. Snuggling into the sheets, she sighed happily. To be in a _proper_ bed—the bed at the inn was a trifle too uncomfortable—after all this time it was a relief.

Sitting up, she tugged at her obi. It was getting constricting. The obi fell to the futon without an protest. The top of the kimono fell off her shoulders and rested around her elbows, with her hands holding the material in front of her chest for modesty.

"Miko."

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there, looking at her with those amber eyes. Realizing that she was at a vulnerable position, Kagome felt her face flush. "Sesshomaru-sama." The white skin contrasted deeply with the black color of her hair.

"Rin is in the inner gardens." Sesshomaru's eyes traced over the bared curves of her body. "I suggest that you change and join her, miko."

"Hai." She tried covering herself further, but only succeeded in baring even more skin. The slit of her kimono skirt fell to reveal one long, slender leg.

Sesshomaru began to curse expletives under his breath, too soft for the woman to hear. Kami, she would be death of him. The woman did even realize what effect she had on him!

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Turning, he said, "Dinner will be sounded in a few hours. Make sure to prepare." He went out of the room.

Kagome stared after him, but smiled a little. Perhaps she could melt the ice once thought to be impenetrable. Her smile turned hopeful. Perhaps she could make him love her.

"Houshi-sama," said Sango.

"Hai, Sango-san?" Miroku looked up to find the tajiya standing there. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Kagome-chan."

"Hai?"

"I can't find her in her room," Sango said.

"Nande?" Miroku stood up. "We should look for her, but I don't think it's possible. It is very easy to lose oneself in these walls.

"Wakatta. Do you think that we should stay quiet until after dinner?"

"Hai."

Kagome, indeed, was not lost, much to Miroku and Sango's relief. She appeared for dinner, sitting with Sango and chatting with her as other youkai sent speculative glances towards the two female ningen. Sesshomaru, as the lord of the castle, sat at one end of the table, speaking little as he ate. Every now and then he would send discreet glances at Kagome, but didn't do anything.

Inuyasha, however, chose to eat with Kikyo in their room. He was still angry about their earlier encounter, but could not do anything about it. The Western Lord was his half-brother, so he had to adhere to his elder.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo, setting down her chopsticks as she looked over at the brooding hanyou. "You should eat."

"Never mind about me. Finish your dinner, Kikyo." He stared out of the shoji and into dark night. His thoughts were on Kagome. So beautiful, yet always just out of his reach. His hand tightened on the Tetsaiga. He shouldn't be thinking about Kagome when he had Kikyo. He could forget her. After all, it was Kikyo he loved and swore to protect.

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the full orb of the moon hanging in the cloudless night sky. 'Another clear night…' she thought happily.

Walking further into the garden, she marveled at the variety of flowers. She paused to sniff at a delicate magnolia, delighting in its pleasing scent.

Sango sighed in relief when she located her friend in the garden. Kagome was safe. She turned away to go to bed.

She missed the tall figure entering the garden.

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of the miko as he walked into the garden. He cursed softly as he felt his body reacting to her gentle scent. Her enticing scent was quickly eating away his carefully erected restraint. No matter. He would be able to hold back if they got into an…uncomfortable situation. He didn't think a ningen like her would appreciate the base ardor of a youkai like him.

He found her floating around the roses. Pausing by the magnolias, he plucked a flower from the tree and carried it as he silently walked towards her. He waited until she stopped to catch her breath: clearly she wasn't used to walk such distances.

Kagome froze as she felt a hand in her hair and the brush of flower petals against her cheek. She turned to see the Lord of the Western lands standing her, looking at her with brooding amber eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama."

"Miko." He inclined his head, and withdrew his hand when he was convinced that the blossom wouldn't fall onto the ground. They stood on a grassy plot under a tree. Kagome said thoughtfully, "The moon is full tonight."

Sesshomaru looked up, blinking at the round orb. The miko made him do things that he typically didn't do. It was odd and irritating. A taiyoukai could not afford to have such a weakness. It was unacceptable, yet…

He felt reckless. Him, a taiyoukai, reckless. He had lived for centuries, and this was the first time he felt such an emotion. This girl was changing him, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad thing.

At least, he hoped that it was a good thing.

A/N: Oooh…………what will Sesshomaru-sama do now that Kagome is changing him?

I haven't decided if I should do a lemon in the next chapter…it's only the fourth chapter, and I decided that when Sesshomaru-sama mated her it would be near the end of the fic.

So, what do you guys think? Lemon or no lemon?

Title :

By : BloodofInnocence

Category : Gundam Wing A/C

Type : Alternate reality/Romance

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 1

Rating : R

A/N: Don't you think it would be interesting if Heero had _amnesia_? And training to be a _magical swordsman,_ of all things?

Yup….another twisted plot. It's a Heero/Relena pairing. It takes place in Japan, after the triumph of the colonies over OZ. This has _nothing_ to do with the actual show or manga………however……enjoy.

People, please do not flame me if I sort of…_bash_ Relena in the beginning….all will be well in the end…If flames are sent, I will use them to toast my marshmallows and cheese.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. (Yup yup. U.U)

Prologue

Relena Peacecraft sat in her lonely apartment as she stared at the only photo she had of her beloved, taken while he was at war. Only that she didn't know that she loved him until it was too late.

It was all her fault.

_It was all her fault._

"Heero," she whispered in a broken voice.

"Relena." The male voice made her look up to see four men and four women standing crowded at the doorway, all looking concerned.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, standing up as she dashed away a stray tear.

Hilde came forward, hands outstretched. "Oh, Relena, we came for _you_," she said compassionately.

Rounding the table, Relena stumbled into warm, comforting arms, and burst into tears.

Pain.

"Are you awake?" he heard the gentle voice, sounding strangely far away. The young man struggled to open his eyes and turned his head weakly to the side. "Who…are you?" he asked, his parched throat straining to form the words.

"I am Hiro Tsukayama. You're at my place."

"Your…place?"

"Indeed. I found you unconscious by the lake. In fact, if I had arrived any later, you surely would have died."

"I see…" Prussian blue eyes blinked again, as if a realization dawned on the young man. "Do you know me?"

The old man seemed bemused. "I only met you a few hours ago, young man," he said. "Nande?"

"I don't know…who I am."

Chapter 1

_Four years later…_

"Rel, are you free for lunch?" Hilde popped her head in as the young college student was studying.

"Yeah, I'm free," said the young woman, closing her book. Picking up her bag, she said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Um…I don't know," the pretty woman admitted. "The usual, I suppose?"

"OK!" The two went out of the dormitory and met up with Sally, Midii, and Dorothy. The five went to one of their favorite restaurants, a Chinese place that was close by.

That day, Sally was simply bubbling with excitement. As a present, her parents were going to let her and a group of friends go to Japan to stay at a famous temple at Mount Akan. The arrangement for two large rooms was already done, and the girls—as well as boys—were ready for the trip.

"Excited, Sally?" asked Hilde as the girls sat down to eat.

"Yeah! Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and even Wufei agreed to go. I'm just so happy!" said the woman, eyes sparkling as she drank her soda.

"What's it like there, Sally?" asked Midii as she picked at her soup.

"It's supposed to be very beautiful. I only went there was I was a little girl, but I remember a lake with water so clear that you can see the fish below. There are waterfalls and all kinds of stuff to do."

"Wow…Any cute guys there, Sally?" joked Hilde with raised eyebrows.

"Hilde!"

"Hilde, don't you already have a man?" asked Dorothy as she forked some lettuce. "Last I saw, you and Duo were acting as newlyweds."

Hilde protested as the girls laughed. When the laughter died down, Hilde teased right back, "What about Quatre, Dorothy? How are things between you two?"

"Just fine, thank you." The hilarity brought appreciative glances from male customers as eyes drew to their table. What they saw were five beautiful, witty women with smiles and faces to match.

"Hey, woman!" A bright voice drew Hilde to turn around to see violet eyes dancing with vitality. A long brown braid accompanied those eyes. "Duo!"

"Look who I brought with me!" Three other men emerged, one smiling, another scowling, and yet another wearing a patent stoic expression.

"Hey, guys!" The girls made room for the four men while Duo took their orders and paid the bill. When they all settled down, Duo said, "All ready with the trip?"

"Yes," said Quatre as he slipped a casual arm around Dorothy's shoulders. "Frankly, I'm eager to go to Japan. I heard that it's gorgeous there."

"Mm-hm."

Wufei scowled. "I have no idea why you imbeciles would want to spend precious time wandering mindlessly in a strange country."

Sally shot him a saccharine smile as she said sweetly, "Oh, really?"

'Uh-oh. I'm going to get clobbered tonight.' Even so, Wufei kept on a scowl as he stiffly sipped his green tea. He had a hard time trying not to bang his head on the wall in frustration.

"Kosuke." The voice behind him made the young man turn, halting his daily exercises. He bowed in deference to his elder. "Eiji-san."

"Any memories?" the elderly man asked, resting his hands on a cane. When the young man shook his head, he said, "Your memories will come with time, Kosuke. It is a miracle that we recovered what we think is your name, after all."

"Hai."

"Are you keeping the elements under control? I noticed some clouds brewing."

"Hai."

"Good. Oh, before I forget, some visitors will be coming. Four men and five women, I believe, and around your age. Perhaps you can make friendships with them."

"Aa." The young man stayed behind as the old man made his way back into the temple, contemplating his predicament. He couldn't—or wouldn't—remember anything of the past, save his name. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure if that was his name. It was terrifying knowing that he was vulnerable. And frustrating. With no means to identify himself with, he was doomed to a life full of uncertainty.

He sighed, and then tensed, feeling something unfurling against his back. Then he was gone, with sandalwood-scented winds left behind as evidence of his presence.

"Wow…it really is beautiful," Relena breathed as she looked down at the green valley while the jeep rumbled its way up the mountain.

"Isn't it?" asked Midii, adjusting her hat. "I've never been to Japan before, but so far, it's gorgeous."

Dorothy flashed a quick smile at the two girls as she pulled into a dirt parking lot that led to the temple. "Here we are." She heard the distinct rumble of another vehicle behind them and got out to see Quatre jumping out of the driver's seat. She turned to unload the jeep and called over to the others, "Come here and get your bags! You won't get service here!"

"OK, OK!" laughed Hilde, coming over to pick up hers. "Geez, Dorothy, you sound like a boot camp sergeant!" The girls got their bags and went up the stone steps leading to the temple. An elderly man waited for them at the top.

He bowed, saying, "Welcome. I am your host, Eiji Takamori."

"Hello, Mr. Takamori. It is an honor meeting you and having you as our host," said Quatre, showing proper respect. The old man smiled, then turned to lead them into the temple. Along the way he told them a bit about the temple, its history, procedures, and various places to visit. Then he showed them to their rooms.

Relena sighed happily as she looked around. Her room was spacious and bright, sparsely decorated with furniture. A futon lay folded along a wall, with a bureau with drawers for clothing. A low table surrounded by mats stood next to the shoji that led to the wooden terrace covered by a wooden roof. The walls were decorated like that of a pond, with water lilies and ducks swimming in the water. The shoji were opened to reveal the impressive vista of the valley. Going over to the bureau, she neatly tucked away all of her clothes she brought along for the trip, and put her jewelry case on the dresser, as well as three framed photographs and a stuffed bear.

Running a finger of the gold frame, Relena's blue eyes grew sad as she surveyed the subject of the photograph. Not a day passed when she did not think about the man in the photograph, aching with regret and shame of her actions and her too-late realization that she loved him.

A tear fell on the glass, shaking Relena out of her thoughts. Wiping the tear away, more tears flooded her cheeks as she relived the memories of her rejection of the man she loved; the stoic way he accepted her rejection…

_"Guess what, Heero?"_

_"Aa." The fifteen-year-old didn't look up from his work as Relena leaned against his desk, twirling a lock of hair with her forefinger._

_For some reason, his disinterest in her made Relena want to make him jealous a bit, just a bit, so she could gain his attention. "I'm going on a date next week."_

_The monotonous typing stopped, then resumed a moment later. "I see." Blue eyes concentrated on the screen, not noticing the sly glance the girl sent him as he went through lists assigned by Lady Une._

_She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, aren't you happy for me?" she demanded, affronted that her ruse failed to rouse him from his work._

_"I'm busy, Relena." Pausing in his typing, Heero glanced at a file to verify something. Without looking at the screen, he typed in a few words, looking at it at a beep, indicating that the file was currently being downloaded._

_"Have you ever been in love, Heero?" Relena asked, settling herself on a chair and looking at him intently._

_Stopping, the intense Prussian blue eyes blinked. "I was…once," he said in his monotonous voice. He resumed his typing. "I got over it."_

_She looked at him skeptically. "You, Heero?" she asked, clearly not believing him._

_"Can't I?" he asked, pausing in his work to sip his coffee._

_She thought for a moment, then said, "You could, I suppose, but I wouldn't think you as capable." She looked at him critically, then continued relentlessly, "But, of course, you are the 'Perfect Soldier,' so you don't have any emotions." She didn't notice the brief pause in the typing. When Heero didn't make any move of responding, she gave up. Standing, she said, "Before I leave, I want to tell you about my date."_

_"Your choice." Heero got a file out of the cabinet and walked back to his desk, flipping through it._

_Walking around the office, Relena said, "He's so handsome, and terribly exciting. He's been all around the world, you know, and the son of the Vice-President of the ESUN. He was so polite when we met, calling me 'Miss Peacecraft' and 'Your Highness,' even if I wasn't a princess anymore. He even bought me a diamond necklace to say that he thought that I was beautiful. He's taking me out to dinner, then an opera, and after that, dancing. He's promised me to let me drink a bit of wine. I've never drank wine before. And that big car of his! He said that he would let me ride in it afterwards, and drive me home when we're done." She looked over at Heero. "Doesn't that sound a lot of fun?"_

_He didn't answer, just went on working. Relena sighed, then said, "Since you're so busy, I'll leave you alone." She couldn't resist a parting shot as she walked out of his office. "If you keep acting like that, Heero, I don't know any woman would be sane enough to love you."_

_She never noticed the stilling of the keys as she went out._

She didn't blame Heero for hating her then, even though he didn't. For her, the date was pleasant, even a bit stifling. Her date had prattled on and on about _his_ qualities, _his _station, _his_ romantic love life, _his_ credentials…it was quite monotonous. And when he took her home, he tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't allow it. He scornfully called her a prude then took off, leaving her at the front door.

She encountered further disaster the very next day. Duo had come in and haphazardly told her that Heero hadn't shown up for work, didn't answer his phone nor the door. When Duo used a spare key to let himself in, everything was in immaculate order, like Heero was—but he wasn't there. It was as if he vanished. But he and Quatre, along with Trowa, searched his apartment carefully until Quatre came across a plain leather-bound notebook—his journal. Without reading it, Quatre handed it over to the one person he knew Heero would have wanted it given to—Sally. Heero had trusted Sally during the war, and he would have wanted the journal given to her for safekeeping. After conferring with Heero's lawyer, Sally gave it to Relena, who went to the third to the last entry:

_March 20_

_It is odd how emotions control people and command them to do their bidding. I find it baffling to find people so emotional in front of others instead of reining it within and not revealing a weakness. I have observed Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa through the months I've been comrades with them and am startled to state that the four of them—despite their being Gundam pilots—rely on some sort of emotion. Duo is the humorous one of the lot, and is easily moved to tears. So is Quatre, but more on a more sensitive level. He is prone to emotion when the situation commands some sympathy. Wufei, unfortunately, relies on anger, and therefore does not wholly listen to reason. Anger clouds his mind, preventing him to see rational thought. Trowa is restrained, but sometimes shows his emotions, especially towards Midii. It is puzzling to see such—no, I will not write that word. It does not exist._

_Someone remarked that being the "Perfect Soldier" meant that I do not have any emotions. That's true, I suppose. I do experience trust, albeit on a very small level. So far have I been able to trust Sally and some others. But it is not love love I feel for them. It is merely a trust on a loose level. I see no point in reading anything more into it._

_Lately I have caught myself being dragged down by past memories. I am surprised that I could easily succumb to past memories. It is a weakness, this easy surrender, a weakness I hope to fix, in addition to the strange feelings I've been experiencing these past few days. Fury, emptiness, sadness. All these could lead to loss of control. This should not—cannot—happen. It is imperative that I empty myself of all emotion._

_However, I am beginning to doubt that it is the right thing to do._

How much she had wept for the man who was confused on his very existence, detached and skeptical about love. She was to blame for this. The very last entry Heero had entered was the day before he disappeared, the twenty-fourth of March. Four years later, the impact of Heero's disappearance hadn't diminished, only grew.

And she was left to regret.

A/N: Sorry if I'm really bashing Relena in the chapter, but it's all to the plot! Believe me, I will _extol_ Relena later in the ficcie.

For people who have not heard, I've put out a notice that people who want to read continuing chapters of my fics will have to go to my Yahoo! Groups website under "BloodofInnocencefanfiction." There you can post up reviews if you're a member.

Ja!


	4. Author's Note

10 October 2008

**10 October 2008**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone, this is BloodofInnocence. I'm sorry that I haven't communicated for such a long time, but due to health issues and the concern of my education I cannot update any longer.**

**But fear not! A good friend of mine, silentstar01, will be taking my fanfiction and (hopefully) finishing them for me. She has been helping me write my stories and encouraged me through personal trials. She also has been writing a lot of fanfiction (though had not put up on the internet), and she was the one who taught me how to write—my style is VERY similar, if not the same, as hers.**

**I hope that all of you who have faithfully reviewed will warmly welcome her in finishing my stories.**

**This is a very sad good-bye for me, for I have been warmed by your loyalty and your putting my stories under your favorites. I hope that you will do it for silentstar01, too.**

**Tears and Cheers,**

**BloodofInnocence**


	5. Author's Note II: A New Author!

**19 January 2009 Update**

Hello, I am silentstar01, the person who will (sometime) finish all the projects Blood_of_Innocence would have wanted to be finished. I am finally active at at this website: .net/u/1712911/ I hope that I will be able to live up to readers' standards.

After I start posting up updates, I will be erasing Blood_of_Innocence's stories from her account, and will be uploading on mine. Please be kind to consider that I am not Blood_of_Innocence, and my writing style may be different than what readers expect. (^^;;)

Thank you and I look forward to your comments!


End file.
